vesteriafandomcom-20200214-history
Upcoming Content
On Berezaa's Twitter accounts, Twitch Streams, the Vesteria Discord and on the Vesteria Forums, he maps out his plans for Vesteria, including upcoming content. Key IN (Incomplete) '' The ''MAIN concept/content has been added, but some of the sub-content relying on it has not. A (Added) The content has been added. N (Not Added) '' The content has not been added. Any ''MAIN concept that has been completely added into the game or has been discarded will be removed. In Development Upcoming Locations *(N) Badlands: The Badlands is to be a very hostile location or conglomerate of locations. Berezaa has said that it will contain traps, violent enemies, and harsh gameplay changes. **Berezaa has planned the Satchel for the Badlands, a smaller inventory which you can only bring in to the Badlands. If you die, everything in your Satchel drops for everyone else in the server to collect. **Like the interior of the Colosseum, universal PvP is enabled, however it is for every part of the map. (N) Upcoming Items * (N) The Stinger: A rubee-inspired weapon for the Warrior faction. The current description hints that the weapon may be obtainable from a quest at Warrior Stronghold. ** Requires Level 21 ** Base Weapon Attack: +65 ** Random Critical Hit Chance: +10% * These items were added to the game (as known from the Testing Server) but their stats are currently unknown: ** (N) Tree Branch Staff Yeti * A giant Yeti will be a boss in an upcoming update, with its lair being located in an icy cave. Baby Yetis, level 2, will be its minions. (N) Books Books are a mechanic currently in development as shared by berezaa. They were first hinted on the 24th of January (Vesterian Encyclopedia) and fully confirmed on the 7th of March. Books will hold different contents, such as stories, legends, facts, and much more. Upcoming Abilities (N) Warrior: * (N) Seizure: Stay in one place temporarily while violently shaking, unable to do anything. (It is unconfirmed whether this ability will actually come out considering that it was shown as a joke.) (IN) Hunter: * (N) Shadow Walk: Turn invisible, allowing you to sneak past enemies. Drawing Board (N) Upcoming Scrolls * (N) Revival Scrolls were announced on a forum post by berezaa on February 27 2019. This scroll lets you restore a failed slot on an item. The more scrolls you use, the lower chance of restoring a slot. A failed revival scroll will not take up a slot. * (N) Reset Scrolls conceptually allows your weapon to turn over a new leaf. It wipes anything attached to the weapon except for any inscription made on it, restoring it to what it was when it was first obtained. * (N) Calamity Scrolls were unceremoniously announced on February 17 2019 in the Vesteria game by Berezaa. This scroll is a bit of a wild card: not only does it increase a weapon's base attack when it is successfully applied onto an item, it will apply a trait that either adds or subtracts stat points from the player. These scrolls will also be able to change your values of speed, jump, MP and HP. (IN) Cross-Server Communication This feature will include * (N) Guild chats. * (N) Teleportation to friends and guild members across servers (friends or guild members will appear on a large map consisting of all smaller maps in the game and players can choose to teleport to them at a moment's notice). (IN) Premium Items *(A) Name Carver: Permanently inscribes your name onto an item. Not even a Reset Scroll can remove the inscription. *(N) Experience Essence: The holder slams a potion onto the ground and causes an explosion. Anyone caught in the explosion will receive a slight EXP boost for 1 hour. Effects do not stack, if another Experience Essence is used the 1 hour duration will reset. *(N) Loot Essence: Similar to the Experience Essence, but anyone caught in its explosion will experience a loot drop increase. *(N) Monster Lure: A flare that increases mob spawn rate by double within a set radius. Effects cannot stack. (N) Apartment/Dorms A feature centering around apartments is set to be developed. Apartments can be found in the Faction bases and Nilgarf. Players can invite others to their apartments or start their own apartment. Furniture is also set to be added for people to decorate their living space. (N) Dungeon Expeditions An idea inspired by Realm of the Mad God, everyone in the server will be teleported to a dungeon and everyone is split into a couple of parties. Every party will have to traverse the dungeons and defeat really tough enemies in order to defeat a boss at the end of the road while regrouping with the remaining parties. Category:Others